Azariah Kyras
thumb|400px'Azariah Kyras - '''Mistrz i Główny Kronikarz Zakonu Krwawych Kruków, który dzięki swoim akcjom został wyniesiony na Demonicznego Księcia Boga Krwii, Khorne'a. Jeden z największych bohaterów i największych zdrajców swojego Zakonu. Historia Aurelia Azariah Kyras urodził się prawdopodobnie ok. M40, na jednej z planet Podsektora Aurelia. Mężczyzna, dzięki swoim talentom został zaakceptowany jako członek Krwawych Kruków, wspaniałego, lojalnego Imperatorowi Zakonu Kosmicznych Marines. Kyras szybko dał się rozpoznać jako odważny wojownik oraz utalentowany psionik. Po wielu bitwach stał się prawą ręką ówczesnego Mistrza Zakonu, Azariaha Moriaha, pod okiem którego praktykował swoje umiejętności.thumb|372px|Ulkair, straszliwy Wielki Nieczysty Przed Kyrasem stała więc świetlana przyszłość lojalnego syna Imperium. Los postanowił jednak zainterweniować. W M40 Wielki Nieczysty Ulkair skierował swój splugawiony wzrok na Podsektor Aurelia. W stolicę podsektora, Aurelię, uderzyły burze osnowy tak potężne, że strąciły planetę z jej orbity, zamieniając jej powierzchnię w bryłę lodu. Najgorsze miało jednak dopiero nadejść - burze rozdarły granicę między rzeczywistością a Osnową, pozwalając demonom i heretykom uderzyć na powierzchnię planety. Twierdza Krwawych Kruków znalazła się pod oblężeniem straszliwej armii, prowadzonej osobiście przez Ulkaira. Kosmiczni Marines nie zamierzali jednak oddawać pola, wiedzieli, że jeśli zawiodą, Wielki Nieczysty odda cały Podsektor w ręce Nurgle'a. Sytuacja była desperacka więc Mistrz Moriah wraz ze swoim uczniem, Azariahem Kyrasem zebrał drużynę najlepszych wojowników Zakonu i uderzył wprost na legowisko, które Ulkair urządził sobie na planecie. Walka była długa i niesamowicie trudna, pod butami lojalnych wojowników Imperatora padły setki demonów i heretyków. Gdy jednak padły ostatnie strzały, na polu bitwy pozostali jedynie Moriah, Kyras i sam Ulkair. Wtedy to ranny już Moriah zebrał całą swą energie i potężnym ciosem psionicznym nie tylko pokonał demona ale także zranił jego duszę w osnowie. Moriah dokonał czegoś co wydawało się być niemożliwe, zranił nieśmiertelną istotę, co niestety, kosztowało go życie. Ulkair padł, niezdolny do walki. Niestety, zrozpaczony uczeń nie był tak silny jak jego Mistrz i nie mógł zniszczyć demona. Był jednak w stanie przeprowadzić odpowiedni rytuał, zamykając Wielkiego Nieczystego w psionicznym więzieniu, pod powierzchnią planety. Gdy Większy Demon został pokonany, Aurelia wraz z wciąż przeklinającym pomioty osnowy Azariahem została pochłonięta przez wymiar Chaosu. Krwawe Kruki wiele rozpaczały tamtego dnia - nie tylko utracili swoją Twierdzę, ale i Mistrza i wielu niemożliwych do zastąpienia członków Zakonu. Niemniej ostatecznie, wykonali swój obowiązek wobec Imperatora. Pośród wojowników których tego dnia opłakiwano był oczywiście Kyras. Azariah jednak wciąż żył. I szybko stał się bardzo zdesperowany by utrzymać ten stan. Sąd Zgnilizny Tylko Kyras wie, jak straszliwe "przygody" Kronikarz przeżył w głębinach Osnowy. Jakimś cudem udało mu się wydostać z Aurelii i rozpocząć szukania wyjścia z Królestwa Chaosu. Bardzo możliwe że w działaniach tych subtelnie wspierał go Ulkair. Wielki Nieczysty może i był uwięziony, jednak nadal był w stanie komunikować się z innymi istotami. A co za tym idzie, spaczać je. Azariah przekonał się o tym aż za dobrze, gdythumb|300px|Sąd Zgnilizny udało mu się przebić na pokład Kosmicznego Wraku, Sądu Zgnilizny. Kronikarz spędził stulecia na jego wypełnionych demonami i Tyranidami korytarzach, słysząc w swojej głowie szepty Ulkaira. Bardzo możliwe że początkowo próbował z nimi walczyć. Sąd Zgnilizny był jednak wypełniony demoniczną energią, sama obecność na nim wyciągała z człowieka to co najgorsze. Jego strach. Jego wściekłość. Jego słabości. A Kyras był sam. Głos Wielkiego Nieczystego był mu jedynym towarzyszem. Azariah Kyras spędził stulecia na Kosmicznym Wraku. Tylko cud mógł ocalić jego duszę. Do tego cudu jednak nie doszło a uczeń Moriaha upadł. Jego dusza została bezpowrotnie splugawiona. Po jakimś czasie na Sądzie Zgnilizny uwięzione zostały nowe Krwawe Kruki - dokładniej oddział dowodzony przez Konsyliarza Galana. Kyras dołączył do nich w okresie ich największej potrzeby, przeganiając swoją mocą otaczające ich demony. Galan i jego ludzie uznali powrót Azariaha za cud. Nie mogli się bardziej mylić. To właśnie Azariah przekazał członkom ekspedycji, czyj głos słyszą w ciemnościach. Głos Ulkaira, wysłannika Boga Rozkładu. Kyras powoli i subtelnie dokonywał dzieła splugawienia na każdym żywym członku ekspedycji, upewniając się że wszyscy ujrzą "prawdę jaką jest Chaos". Wydaje się że jedynie Galan zdołał oprzeć się wpływom zdrajcy, więc Kyras przyzwał demona, który opętał Konsyliarza. Wiele lat później ''Sąd Zgnilizny ''powrócił do Podsektora Aurelia, a wraz z nim "cudem ocaleni" członkowie ekspedycji, którym towarzyszył Azariah Kyras. Kosmiczni Marines świętowali cud i na fali uniesienia wynieśli "ocalałego" Kronikarza do roli Mistrza Zakonu. Ci którzy byli sceptyczni wobec czystości ocaleńców, jak Kapitan Gabriel Angelos, zostali szybko uciszeni. Cichy zdrajca Kyras wykorzystał swoją pozycję, by oddać swój Zakon Bogom Chaosu. Wiedział jednak że tak wielkie i wspaniałe dzieło będzie musiało pochłonąć masę czasu. Nie wiadomo zresztą, jak daleko początkowo sięgały jego ambicje. Póki co Kyras trzymał w pamięci swoją umowę z Ulkairem, plugawiąc swoją Gwardię Honorową. Wkrótce wszyscy ich członkowie, poza równie wojowniczym jak i naiwnym Kapitanem Apollo Diomedesem, oddali swe dusze w służbie Chaosu. thumb|171px|Demon MaledictumAzariah przekonująco udawał lojalnego syna Imperium. Pod jego przywództwem Krwawe Kruki angażowały się w dziesiątki najróżniejszych kampanii na terenie całej Galaktyki. Imię Mistrza jak i jego Zakonu rozsławiali wtedy wspaniali wojownicy, tacy jak Apollo Diomedes (który zniszczył całe orkowe WAAGH! jednego dnia), Davian Thule (który zabił wiedźmę Morganę) czy Gabriel Angelos (którego liczne osiągnięcia mówiły same za siebie). Azariah prawdopodobnie bardzo się z tego cieszył - im wspanialszy Zakon, tym bardziej znaczący był jego upadek. Nie wiadomo jak Kyras zareagował na Exterminatus Cyrene, niemniej sama martwa planeta miała w przyszłości odegrać rolę w jego planach. Po walkach na Tartarusie doszło do incydentu, który miał odbić się echem w historii Zakonu. Gabriel Angelos, przez działania Inkwizytora oraz Eldarów z Biel-Tan, zniszczył starożytny artefakt znany jako Maledictum, uwalniając przy tym uwięzionego na planecie demona. Straszliwy sługa Khorne'a uciekł z Tartarusa, gotów przelać oceany krwi w imię swego patrona. Demon Maledictum skierował swoją uwagę w stronę Mistrza Zakonu Krwawych Kruków, Azariaha Kyrasa. Potęga jaką emanował sługa Boga Krwii rozpaliła w sercu i tak splugawionego Kronikarza nowy płomień ambicji. Krzyk Maledictusa wyparł z głowy Azariaha ciche szepty Ulkaira, zaprowadzając Mistrza Zakonu na ścieżkę Khorne'a. Mroczna Krucjata Wkrótce uwaga Krwawych Kruków skupiła się na Kronusie - byłym imperialnym świecie, zajętym niedawno przez Tau, na którym wybuchło powstanie Nekronów. Planeta ta miała długą i bogatą historię oraz starożytne artefakty powiązane ze starożytną historią Zakonu. Na planecie znajdowały się już siły Gwardii Imperialnej, co Kyras uznał za niemożliwą do zignorowania okazję. Azariah Kyras osobiście przekazał misję odbicia Kronusa Kapitanowi Davianowi Thule. Kyras nakazał przy okazji Thule'owi podporządkować sobie siły Gwardii Imperialnej, a jeśli ta zignoruje rozkazy Kosmicznych Marines, uznać Gwardzistów za kolejnego wroga Krwawych Kruków. Davian zaprotestował, jednak Mistrz Zakonu wyjaśnił mu, że nie można ryzykować utraty artefaktów znajdujących się na planecie. Nawet jeśli Thule nie zgadzał się do końca z tym argumentem, był lojalnym Marine i posłuchał rozkazu. Oczywiście naciski Kyrasa doprowadziły do konfliktu pomiędzy dwoma lojalnymi Imperatorowi armiami. Krwawe Kruki zostały zmuszone do zmasakrowania Gwardzistów, którzy po prostu wykonywali rozkazy. Czyn ten ciążył na duszach wielu Marines przez następne lata. Gdy Mroczna Krucjata została zakończona, Azariah Kyras osobiście udał się na planetę, oficjalnie w celu zbadania artefaktów oraz by wspomóc Kapitana Thule w jego nadchodzącym spotkaniu z Inkwizycją. W czasie wizyty jego uwagę przykuł jednak Sierżant Avitus - weteran dziesiątek kampani, na sumieniu którego najbardziej ciążyła niepotrzebna rzeź Gwardzistów. Kyras poprosił Avitusa na prywatną rozmowę i dwójka Marines przeszła się po Zatoce Wiktori, wciąż wypełnionej setkami ciał. Tam właśnie Azariah wykorzystał poczucie winy oraz chęć zatracenia się w niekończącej wojnie Avitusa, by splugawić jego duszę. Dzięki wybitnym zdolnościom manipulacyjnym oraz stanie psychicznym Sierżanta Kyras zdołał go przekonać, by ten stal się agentem Mistrza Zakonu pośród "bardziej niezależnych" członków Krwawych Kruków. Kyras wykorzystał również swoją obecność na Kronusie by przesłuchać pojmaną Eldarską Arcyprorokinię, Taldeer. Kobieta została poddana straszliwym torturom, które koniec końców zakończyły jej życie. Jej Kamień Dusz stał się jednym z ulubionych trofeów Azariaha. Późniejsze lata Kyras był również odpowiedzialny za zaangażowanie Zakonu w Konflikt w Systemie Kaurava, przekazując Indrickowi Boreale najbardziej elitarnych Krwawych Kruków oraz około połowę wszystkich Marines. Kaurava zakończyła się największą klęską w historii Zakonu - nie wiadomo jednak ile z tego było przypadkiem a ile zostało zaplanowane przez Kyrasa. thumb|328px|Tyranid z Floty-Roju LewiatanPo klęsce jaką była Kaurava Krwawe Kruki zwiększyły swoje zapotrzebowanie na nowych rekrutów. Gabriel Angelos, przebywający w tym czasie poza rodzimym Podsektorem Aurelia, chciał natychmiast powrócić na światy rekrutacyjne i wspomóc cały proces. Niestety, nim dane było im dotrzeć do celu, skontaktował się z nimi Mistrz Zakonu. Z rozkazu Azariaha Kyrasa Kapitan Angelos miał udać się do Układu Vorga, by wziąć udział w krucjacie przeciwko Dominium Tau. Mistrz Zakonu był nieobecny w trakcie I Krucjaty Aureliańskiej. Nie wiadomo gdzie wtedy przebywał, wiadomo jednak że był dobrze poinformowany na temat całego konfliktu oraz problemów jakie Tyranidzi ściągnęli na Podsektor. Pojawiły się sugestie że Kyras przewidział nadejście Floty-Roju Lewiatan, chcąc wykorzystać ją w ramach swojej "wielkiej ofiary dla Khorne'a", nie ma jednak wiele dowodów które mogłyby poprzeć tą tezę. Po zakończeniu I Krucjaty Aureliańskiej doszło jednak do kontaktu (prawdopodobnie nie twarzą w twarz) pomiędzy Azariahem a jednym z najbardziej znanych wrogów Krwawych Kruków - Elifiaszem Pogrobowcem. Elifiasz, działający póki co jako "pies na posyłki" Czempiona Czarnego Legionu, Araghasta, chciał oddać Zakon Bogom Chaosu oraz uwolnić zapieczętowanego przed tysiącleciem demona, Ulkaira. thumb|328px|Elifiasz Pogrobowiec, już jako członek Czarnego LegionuKyras z nieskrywaną przyjemnością mu pomógł, prawdopodobnie licząc, że machinacje Pogrobowca pomogą mu w jego celach. Mistrz Zakonu skontaktował się więc z Avitusem i wysłał go na spotkanie z Pogrobowcem. Sierżant, widząc że głowa Zakonu otwarcie współpracuje ze zdrajcami Imperatora, załamał się. Jego spaczenie stało się kompletne. Mimo że jego pierwszym odruchem nadal było zamordowanie Elifiasza tam gdzie stał, Avitus usłuchał rozkazów Kyrasa i przekazał Czarnemu Legionowi tajne kody Krwawych Kruków. II Krucjata Aureliańska To właśnie cicha współpraca, na którą przystał Kyras, doprowadziła do ataku Czarnego Legionu na Podsektor Aurelia. Raz jeszcze, w chwili największej potrzeby, Mistrz Krwawych Kruków przebywał z dala od swojego Zakonu. thumb|225px|Apollo Diomedes w czasie II Krucjaty AureliańskiejKyras był jednak znacznie bardziej aktywny w czasie II Krucjaty Aureliańskiej, mimo swojej fizycznej nieobecności w czasie konfliktu. Mistrz Zakonu wysłał do atakowanego Podsektora swoją Gwardię Honorową, pod dowództwem opętanego Galana oraz naiwnego Apollo Diomedesa. Siły Kyrasa wsparły oddział Sierżanta Aramusa w czasie walk na Calderis, nakazując jednak by jakiekolwiek wzmianki o aktywności Czarnego Legionu zostały zatuszowane. Przez cały konflikt Azariah wymyślał coraz to bardziej absurdalne, szkodzące atakowanemu Zakonowi rozkazy, które Diomedes z fanatyzmem wypełniał. W czasie II Krucjaty bańka fałszywej lojalności którą roztoczył wokół siebie Mistrz Zakonu zaczęła jednak pękać. ''Sąd Zgnilizny ''powrócił do Podsektora, a oddział dowodzony przez Aramusa odkrył nagrania i zapiski dotyczące ekspedycji Galana. Elita Zakonu zaczęła powoli domyślać się straszliwej prawdy. Dzięki swojemu kretowi, Avitusowi, Kyras dowiedział się o działaniach Aramusa oraz Angelosa, którzy pomimo jego rozkazów wciąż walczyli z Czarnym Legionem. W tej sytuacji Azariah przestał bawić się w półśrodki - wprost nakazał wstrzymać wszystkie operacje wojskowe oraz rekrutację w Podsektorze Aurelia. Oficjalnie - w celu przygotowania się do Krucjaty na Rozpadlinie Ferox. W rzeczywistości - by zgubić Krwawe Kruki i wszystkich mieszkańców Podsektora. Diomedes upewnił się że te rozkazy będą wprowadzone w życie. Gabriel Angelos udał się na Calderis, by przedyskutować te rozkazy z Diomedesem, dać mu do zrozumienia, że Mistrz skazuje Podsektor na zagładę. Możliwe że użył nawet zgromadzonych przez Aramusa dowodów przeciwko Azariahowi. Szczęśliwie dla Kyrasa, Apollo Diomedes nie należał do elity intelektualnej Zakonu i szybko ogłosił Angelosa i jego ludzi zdrajcami. Tym samym machinacje Azariaha Kyrasa zapoczątkowały Wojnę Domową w Zakonie Krwawych Kruków, którą zakończyć miała dopiero III Krucjata Aureliańska. Ostatecznie Elifiaszowi nie udało się osiągnąć swojego celu i II Krucjata Aureliańska zakończyła się zwycięstwem lojalistów. Sektor nadal był jednak w ruinie a Zakonem przewodził zdrajca i czciciel Chaosu. Krwawe Kruki pogrążyły się w odmętach wojny domowej. Kyras mógł triumfować. Póki co. Gabriel Angelos i inni bohaterowie Krwawych Kruków wiedzieli już, że ich Zakon został splugawiony przez zdrajcę. Byli zdeterminowani by się go pozbyć. Zbierając siły Przez nastepne lata Azariah jedynie się rozwijał. Imperium wysłało do Podsektora Cadiańskie Regimenty w celu jego zabezpieczenia. Dzięki działaniom Kyrasa wiele spośród tych wojsk szybko uległo spaczeniu. Wojna w Podsektorze stawała się z dnia na dzień coraz gorsza. To jednak nie wszystko. Każda śmierć w Aurelii służyła zamiarom Kyrasathumb|Abaddon Profanator - Mistrz Wojny Chaosu Niepodzielnego, przebijając granicę między rzeczywistością i Osnową oraz wzmacniając już i tak straszliwego Demona Maledictum. Wkrótce wszystkie zamieszkałe planety Podsektora wypełniły się kultami, lojalnymi wobec "Namaszczonego", jak zaczął określać się Kyras. Niemniej nie tylko kultyści zaczęli wspierać Mistrza Zakonu. Pod sztandarem Namaszczonego wkrótce zgromadziły się bandy pochodzące z czterech Legionów - Czarnego Legionu, Gwardii Śmierci, Dzieci Imperatora oraz Legionu Alfa. Wsparcie tych starożytnych zdrajców, połączone z lojalnością licznych kultów oraz połowy Krwawych Kruków sprawiało, że Azariah Kyras stał się zagrożeniem dla całego Imperium. Z takim zapleczem mógł nawet próbować zdobyć tytuł Mistrza Wojny Chaosu - a przynajmniej tego obawiał się Abaddon Profanator, który wskrzesił Elifiasza i wysłał go ponownie do Podsektora, by zatrzymał Kyrasa. Na tropie Mistrza Zakonu znalazł się jednak nie tylko Arcyzdrajca ale i Inkwizytorium, reprezentowane przez Inkwizytor Adrastię. Kobieta po zbadaniu sprawy Krwawych Kruków szybko odkryła, że Angelos i jego ludzie są w rzeczywistości lojalistami i to Kyras jest zdrajcą. Nie miała jednak dowodów. Imperium miało jednak w końcu dość. Zdrajcy, heretycy i Xenosi, pogrążeni w wiecznej wojnie, tego było po prostu za dużo. Zarządzono Exterminatus. Na to właśnie liczył Kyras. Wyrżnięcie w pień wszystkich planet Podsektora byłoby idealnym finałem jego długoletnich ofiar. Aurelia, Krwawe Kruki - to i więcej byłoby oddane w ręce Bogów Chaosu, wynosząc Kyrasa na poczet najpotężniejszych sług Niszczących Sił. III Krucjata Aureliańska Reorganizacja thumb|Azariah Kyras w czasie III KrucjatyGdy tylko do uszu Kyrasa doszły słuchy o nadciągającym Exterminatusie, natychmiast rozpoczął przygotowania do swojej apoteozy. Bardzo pomógł mu fakt, że na samym początku III krucjaty polujący na niego Elifiasz Pogrobowiec został raz jeszcze powalony - tym razem przez Apollo Diomedesa. Swoje porządki Azariah rozpoczął od Argusa, stolicy Calderis, którą nakazał zrównać z ziemią. Na miejscu znajdowały się dowody obciążające Mistrza Zakonu - oczywistym było że nie mogły one wypłynąć na światło dzienne. Zburzenie wioski zostało zatrzymane przez oddział Diomedesa (działajacego pod presją Inkwizycji i wierzącego, że Azariah jest lojalnym synem Imperium) niemniej do tego czasu wszelkie dowody zostały zniszczone. Niedługo później pojawił się jednak poważny problem - Eldarzy ze Światostatku Biel-Tan ukryli się na Tajfunie i zaczęli przeprowadzać rytuał, który opóźniał przybycie floty Exterminatusa. Kyras próbował zająć się tym problemem, jednak szybko doszedł do wniosku, że posiada zbyt słabe siły by podołać temu zadaniu. Był jednak ktoś, kto mógł załatwić tą sprawę za niego. Na tym etapie Kyras wiedział już że jakaś potężna grupa wojowników depcze mu po piętach, chociaż najprawdopodobniej nie domyślał się jeszcze kto się na nią składa. Wykorzystał więc swój prywatny vox by nakazać swoim zwolennikom przejąć Stołeczną Iglicę na Meridianie i oczekiwać jego dalszych rozkazów. Atak ten straszliwie osłabiał świat-ul, wystarczająco, by ściągnąć uwagę osób próbujących odnaleźć Kyrasa. Jeśli Ci wojownicy byliby w stanie odbić Iglicę, uzyskaliby wiadomość od Azariaha, która zaprowadziłaby ich na Tajfun - prosto w objęcia Eldarów. Exterminatus Plan zadziałał idealnie - grupa lojalistów prowadzona przez Apollo po odbiciu Iglicy odebrała wiadomość od Kyrasa i niemal od razu udała się na Tajfun, gdzie wyrżnęła w pień przeprowadzających rytuał Eldarów. Uspokoiło to Osnowę do tego stopnia, że flota Inkwizycji była w stanie przedostać się do Podsektora. thumb|320px|Exterminatus TajfunaNim Exterminatus się rozpoczął, Kyras porozumiał się telepatycznie z przebywającym na Tajfunie Diomedesem. Zapewnił go, że jest największym wojownikiem jakiego posiada Zakon i przy pomocy różnorakich pochwał oraz manipulacji (które dotąd działały na Apollo świetnie) próbował przekonać go, by ten otwarcie przeszedł na stronę Khorne'a. Apollo odmówił. Gdy rozpoczęło się bombardowanie Tajfuna, Kyras wygłosił swoją przemowę, w której zachwycał się nad pięknem niszczejącego świata. Zastanawiał się, jak szybko będzie mu dane podzielić się tym obrazem ze wszystkimi żyjącymi istotami w Galaktyce. Wyniesienie Zniszczenie Tajfuna było znakiem - nadeszła pora, by zostać wyniesionym do rangi Demonicznych Książąt. Skala mordu w całym sektorze osiągnęła poziom jakiego dotąd nie widziano. Krwawe Kruki były "gotowe" by zostać poświęcone Bogom Chaosu. Kyras maszerujący ku wyniesieniu idacy.PNG|Kyras idący w stronę swojego przeznaczenia Kyras biegnacy do lawy wchodzacy.PNG|Kyras wchodzący do jeziora lawy by spalić swoją fizyczną powłokę Kyras brutalnie sie palacy.PNG|Kyras spalający swoje ciało by uzyskać wyniesienie Kyras przetransformowany zdrajca w dupe j3bany.PNG|Kyras i Demon Maledictum - zjednoczeni jako jeden Demoniczny Książe Kyras i jego zwolennicy z Czarnego Legionu udali się więc na Cyrene, jedyny świat w Podsektorze który miał uniknąć Exterminatusu (głównie dlatego że został nim potraktowany lata wcześniej). Tam właśnie Mistrz Zakonu wkroczył do dołu wypełnionego lawą, by zniszczyć swoją fizyczną powłokę. Gdy ta uległa już całkowitemu spaleniu, z dołu wyłonił się zupełnie nowy byt - Demoniczny Książe Khorne'a, emanujący czystą potęgą. Azariah Kyras osiągnął swój cel, stał się potężnym sługą Boga Krwi. Teraz musiał się tylko uwolnić z Cyrene i rozpocząć kampanię mordu na skalę całej Galaktyki. Nie dane mu jednak było tego zrobić. Desant Na Cyrene szybko wylądowały niemal wszystkie jednostki lojalnych Krwawych Kruków, prowadzone przez Kapitana Gabriela Angelosa i jego Kronikarza, Jonaha Oriona. Ich siły wspólnie starały się przebić przez jednostki Czarnego Legionu, by dotrzeć do swojego zdradzieckiego Mistrza. Gdy im się to udało, Angelos wyruszył na czele oddziału Terminatorów, by walczyć z Demonicznym Księciem. Kyras był jednak niesamowicie potężny i nawet tak legendarny wojownik jak Gabriel Angelos nie był w stanie go pokonać. Sprawy nie ułatwiał fakt, że Azariah przed rozpoczęciem rytuału wybudował sobie trzy kaplice, które czyniły go niemalże niezniszczalnym. Tak więc tak długo jak one stały, Demoniczny Książe był nietykalny. thumb|378px|Demoniczny Książe KyrasNa szczęście w porę przybyło wsparcie. Oddział złożony z Apollo Diomedesa, Martellusa, Tarkusa i Cyrusa również wylądował na Cyrene i zaczął niszczyć kaplice poświęcone Demonicznemu Księciu. Zwycięstwo Kyrasa nie było jednak takie pewne - wciąż była nadzieja, dla Krwawych Kruków, Imperium i całej Galaktyki. Azariah zdołał jednak powalić Gabriela - gdy ten był otoczony przez Krwiopijców, demon przygniótł go swoją masywną pięścią. Angelos wciąż żył, jednak jego stan był ciężki. Armia prowadzona przez Diomedesa zdołała w końcu zniszczyć wszystkie kaplice i przebić się w stronę Diomedesa. Następnie w tytanicznym boju lojalistom udało się na chwilę powalić Demonicznego Księcia a następnie zbombardować jego ciało z orbity. Powłoka Kyrasa została zniszczona, a jego dusza wygnana w głąb Osnowy. Dziedzictwo Po śmierci zdrajcy władze w Zakonie przejął odratowany Gabriel Angelos. On i jego najbliżsi współpracownicy spędzili całe lata, próbując oczyścić Krwawe Kruki ze splugawienia jakim obłożył ich Kyras. Praca ta była ciężka, jednak ostatecznie Zakon znów mógł dumnie stanąć pośród innych lojalnych synów Imperium. Kyras przed śmiercią zdołał zostać potężnym Demonicznym Księciem, więc jego dusza ma zapewne wielką wartość w Osnowie. Niewykluczone że może zostać wkrótce przyzwany i narobić niemałych szkód w Galaktyce. Chyba że jego dusza wpadła w ręce Abaddona Profanatora. Wszyscy wiedzą, co Mistrz Wojny Chaosu robi z tymi, którzy próbują zająć jego pozycję... Ciekawostki *Gdzieś w trakcie III Krucjaty Aureliańskiej Rohnan, brat Arcyprorokini Taldeer, zdołał wykraść Kamień Duszy swojej siostry z rąk Kyrasa. Ciężko jednak powiedzieć kiedy miało to miejsce. *Psionik przechodzący na stronę Khorne'a nie jest taką rzadkością. Bóg Krwi gardzi czarnoksięstwem, nie psioniką. Zdarzało się nawet że sam Khorne brał sobie za cel psiników jak np. Kronikarza Rozdzierających Ciała (ang. ''Flesh Tearers) Nuriela. *Problemem mogą być jednak kaplice - Khorne nienawidzi tego rodzaju metod kultu, gdyż zabierają one czas który można zainwestować w przelewanie krwi. Można się jednak kłócić że zasada ta dotyczy tylko jego, nie jego "dzieci". Źródła *''Dawn of War'' *''Dawn of War - Dark Crusade'' *''Dawn of War - Soulstorm'' *''Dawn of War II'' *''Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising'' *''Dawn of War II - Retribution'' Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Nurgle Kategoria:Khorne Kategoria:Bohaterowie Chaosu Kategoria:Krwawe Kruki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Krwawych Kruków